Don't You Cry No More 2
by Supervillegirl
Summary: Sequel to Don't You Cry No More. Finally! Sam and Dean have an apocalypse to worry about, but their daughter is also demanding their attention. Angel love!
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Cry No More 2

Chapter One

Dean woke to the sounds of the baby monitor going off. He looked up at the clock next to his bed. It was eleven o'clock at night. The baby monitor next to the clock was blaring at him, a combination of cries and static. Dean turned over to see that Sam wasn't in his bed.

_Well, if Sam is taking care of her, why is she crying?_

Grumbling, Dean climbed out of bed. He made his way down the hall towards his daughter's room. He stood in the doorway, spotting Sam standing over the crib.

"Sammy," Dean whispered, eyes half closed with lingering sleep. "Is she hungry?"

"Shh," said Sam softly.

"Okay," said Dean, turning and heading back towards their room.

When he got to the doorway, he noticed a light at the staircase flickering. Frowning, he headed over to it and tapped on it a few times before it stopped. That's when he noticed a flickering light coming up the stairs. He cautiously made his way down the stairs to find someone asleep on the sofa, watching a Discovery Channel documentary on space exploration. But it wasn't Bobby on the sofa…it was Sam.

Dean immediately bolted back up the stairs. "Angel!" He rushed down the hall towards the nursery. "Angel!"

He burst into the nursery, slamming to a stop. The man at the nursery spun around, showing Dean his yellow eyes.

"It's you," said Dean, horror sweeping through him.

He glanced down to the bleeding wrist Yellow-Eyes held over the crib, dripping demon blood into his daughter's mouth.

_No…not my little girl…_

Dean's face twisted in rage as he charged for the demon. He was suddenly slammed into the nursery wall. He began inching up the wall, stopping on the ceiling above Angel's crib. He felt his stomach slice open, blood dripping down onto the crib blankets. Dean yelled in pain as the demon vanished. The nursery door burst open.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he looked down at Angel, spotting the blood.

"Sammy…" Dean managed to get out before the flames erupted from under him. He watched as Sam glanced up at him in horror, wincing as the flames boiled his skin. The flames spread across the ceiling, engulfing him alive.

"NO!"

Dean shot bolt upright in his bed in a cold sweat, shaking. He could feel the fear trembling throughout his body, shaking him to his core.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked as he sat up in the other bed.

Dean looked over at him with wide eyes. He was sure he looked like a wreck: pale, trembling and sweaty. He raised a shaky hand and ran it down his face. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Bull," said Sm. "It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Dean stared at the sheets on his bed, carefully avoiding Sam's gaze. Sam pulled his own sheets away from himself and swung his legs off the bed, facing Dean. "Dean, you have to talk about this."

"No," said Dean. He couldn't tell his brother. If he did that, that would make it more real.

"Dean, your nightmares are getting worse by the night," Sam pleaded. "Please tell me about them." Dean vigorously shook his head, his eyes closed. "Dean…" Sam got up and sat next to his big brother. "I can help. You don't have to do this alone."

Dean looked up at Sam, who had a very worried expression on his face. Dean gazed back down at the sheets.

_How can you help? You can't understand how I feel right now. No one can. I already couldn't save you from this nightmare; I couldn't save Mom. I want to save my daughter…_

_So tell him…_ a voice nudged the back of Dean's mind, the voice of the innocent four-year-old he'd once been.

"Today is December 15th," Dean began, still staring at his legs. "You know what that makes tomorrow?"

Sam frowned in confusion. "Angel's six-month birthday." Dean looked up at his brother, tears in his eyes. Sam's eyes widened as he cocked his head to the side, the truth of the situation dawning on him. "Oh, my gosh. That's what you've been dreaming about."

Dean nodded, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "I see the Yellow-Eyed Demon standing over her crib, bleeding into her mouth, just before he pins me to the ceiling and burns me alive…just like he did to you…like he did to Mom." He couldn't fight it anymore, and the tears burst down his cheeks. He put his face in his hands as sobs wracked his body.

Sam put an arm around Dean's shoulder. "Hey, that is never going to happen. He's dead, remember? You killed him yourself."

"I know, I know," sobbed Dean. "It's just…with tomorrow coming—"

"It's perfectly normal to be scared. But tomorrow will come and go, and you'll see that all your worrying was for nothing. I promised you that Angel would live a good life, and I'm keeping that promise."

Dean smiled, the tears letting up. "Thanks."

"Any time," Sam said as he went back to his own bed. After a few minutes, they both fell into a relatively restful sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up, heading into Angel's nursery to find her wide awake. He picked her up, putting a hand to her backside.

"Whew!" said Dean. "Someone needs a change."

He laid his daughter on the changing table, fishing a clean diaper from the basket. He snapped open the buttons on her outfit, pulling open the diaper.

"Holy crap!" muttered Dean as he ducked his head from the smell. Angel gave a little giggle at her father. "Oh, you think this is funny, do you?"

Dean pulled a wipe from the box, cleaning his daughter off. When he was satisfied, he situated a clean diaper around her waist. He refastened her outfit and pulled her into his arms. Walking down the hall to the kitchen, he found Sam at the stove, making pancakes.

"Hey," said Sam as Dean sat at the table. "Feel better?"

"A little," answered Dean as he bounced his little girl lightly on his knee.

Sam had a radio station on with the morning news, and the report was catching Dean's attention.

"Police don't suspect an abandoned convent to be a target for terrorist activity—"

"What is this world coming to?" muttered Dean, shaking his head. "What kind of terrorists bomb an abandoned convent?"

"Not sure," said Sam, switching the radio off and bringing a plate of pancakes to the table.

Dean walked to the fridge and pulled a bottle of formula out, setting it in the boiling pot of water Sam had started. Within three minutes, the bottle was warm, and Dean took it out, squirting a little on his palm to make sure it wasn't too hot. He put the bottle to Angel's mouth, waiting until she wrapped her tiny mouth around it and began drinking.

"Bobby called," said Sam as Dean sat down at the table. "He finished his hunt and he'll be back tomorrow."

"Good," said Dean as he began eating one-handed.

"She still got that rash?" Sam asked as he dug in himself.

"No, antibiotic cream cleared it right up," said Dean. "Doctor said it was just diaper rash."

"Well, that's good," said Sam. He looked up at Dean and jumped, dropping his fork. Dean spun around to see Castiel in the doorway behind him.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" asked Dean.

Castiel frowned at him. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" asked Sam.

"St. Mary's," Castiel told him. "Ilchester, Maryland."

Dean frowned. "The convent that was bombed?"

"It wasn't terrorists," Castiel stated.

"What?" asked Dean.

"It was demons," Castiel told them. "They set Lucifer free."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Sorry for the delay. My laptop crashed until yesterday.**

"Whoa, whoa," said Dean. "I thought you said they had to break sixty-six seals."

"They did," Castiel stated.

"Why didn't you tell us they were getting close?" said Dean.

"You had other concerns," said Castiel.

Dean looked down at Angel in his arms. "Well, why didn't you guys stop it?"

"We tried," Castiel told him. "It was the final seal that threw us. The final seal was broken by Lillith's death at the convent. There was only one person that could kill her and break the seal."

"Who?" asked Sam.

"You," stated Castiel bluntly. "Obviously, we thought we had that under control. They evidently found a way around that."

"So…Lucifer is free now?" said Dean.

"Yes," said Castiel. "And he's looking for his vessel."

"His vessel?" said Sam. "Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

"He is an angel," said Castiel.

"Well, who's Lucifer's vessel?" asked Dean.

Castiel turned his gazed from Dean to Sam.

"Me?" asked Sam. "Why me?"

"The demon blood in your veins," said Castiel.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Dean, panicking.

"He cannot enter without the consent of the vessel," Castiel explained.

Sam visibly relaxed. "Well, that's a relief."

"For the both of you," said Castiel. Dean frowned at him. "The only angel capable of destroying Lucifer is Michael, and you are his vessel. If either of you gives your consent, it will start a battle that will destroy the planet."

"Well, then, how do we kill Lucifer?" asked Dean.

"There is one other," said Castiel. "Someone who Lucifer is unaware of for the time being. And it must stay that way or she will be in grave danger."

"What?" exclaimed Dean. "What does that mean?"

"She is the one destined to kill Lucifer," said Castiel.

"How do we find her?" asked Sam.

"God has provided a way," said Castiel. "She is in Lawrence, Kansas."

"Lawrence?" said Dean. He looked at Sam. "What are the odds?"

"Wait a minute," said Sam. "Can't angels find you wherever you are?" He jutted a thumb at Castiel behind Dean. "Case in point."

"I have hidden her from Lucifer," said Castiel. "And I need to do the same to you."

Castiel strode forward and placed a hand on Dean's chest. Dean felt a slicing, burning pain deep in his chest.

"What the hell was that?" said Dean.

"An Enochian sigil," said Castiel as he approached Sam. He performed the same process on him. "It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer."

"What, you just brand us with it?" asked Dean.

"No. I carved it into your ribs."

"Oh, well, thanks," muttered Dean. "Okay, now, how can this girl kill Lucifer?"

"She has demon blood in her," Castiel began

"Wait a minute," said Sam. "So…she's some kind of…psychic…like me?"

"No," said Castiel. "More powerful."

"More powerful?" said Dean. "How?"

"She is a miracle from God," explained Castiel. "She has a touch of demon in her, but she also has a touch of angel."

"Angel?" asked Dean. "So…she's half-demon, half-angel?"

"So to speak," said Castiel.

"What does that mean?" asked Sam.

"It means her abilities are far-reaching," said Castiel. "She is more powerful than any hunter, psychic, demon or angel in existence."

"Okay, so…how do we find her?" asked Dean. Castiel took a file folder out of his trench coat and put it on the table. "What's this?"

"It is her legal records," said Castiel. "It should explain everything."

Castiel vanished as Dean reached for the folder. Sam stood over Dean's shoulder to read with him.

"Allison Megan Morrow," read Dean. "Born May 13, 1984, in St. Louis, Missouri, to Linda and Martin Morrow. She currently attends University of Kansas in Lawrence, where she is in her sophomore year of Nursing school…with a 4.0! Holy crap!"

"Okay, so…now we know where to find her, but…what do we do about Angel?" asked Sam.

"Take her with us?" suggested Dean.

"Dean! We're headed to kill Lucifer here!"

"I'm just kidding! Of course, we're not gonna take her with us. We'll have Bobby look after her when he gets back."

"Okay," said Sam.

* * *

Dean and Sam arrived in Lawrence the next day, driving down the road in front of the university. They parked near the front door and got out, taking their folder on Allison with them. They approached the front desk where a young woman stood.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I'm Dean Morrow, this is my brother Sam," Dean answered. "We're Allison Morrow's cousins, and she left us a message saying she needed to see us, but she didn't leave an address. We were wondering if you could tell us where she lived."

"Can I see some I.D.?" she asked, skeptical.

Dean pulled open his wallet, fetching the I.D. they had created that morning. He showed her a driver's license as Sam did the same. She softened a little and turned to her computer. After several moments of typing, she looked back up at them.

"She's at 526 Oak's Grove apartment 1D," she said.

"Thank you," said Sam.

"Have a nice day," she said.

Dean and Sam walked back out to the car, arriving at Allison's apartment within fifteen minutes. They knocked on the door and waited until she opened it.

"Hello, Miss Morrow," said Dean. "We're with the—"

He was cut off as Allison flung herself into Dean's arms, wrapping her arms tight around his neck.

"Oh, my gosh," said Allison. "I don't believe it…" She released Dean and gave Sam the same treatment. "You're here." She seemed to stiffen and released Sam. "I mean…so…you're the Winchesters, aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah," said Dean, still stunned. "How do you know that?"

"Are you kidding?" said Allison. "Everyone knows who you are. I assume you're here because you know who I am. Which means you know I can do certain things…including sense people. Believe me, I know who you are."

"Okay," said Sam. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," said Allison. She opened the door for them, and they entered.

Sam took a good look at Allison. She had blonde hair that came halfway down her neck and was flipped out slightly. Her green eyes stared apprehensively at them, and her smile…

_I've seen that smile somewhere…_ Sam thought, but he shook it off as he and Dean sat down.

"Well, um…" started Dean. "You know why we're here. We've got a little devil problem."

"I heard," said Allison. "I figured you two might be here at some point. Though, I didn't expect you this soon."

"Well, we had a little help," said Sam.

"Let me guess: Cas, right?" said Allison.

"You know Cas?" asked Dean.

"We go way back," said Allison.

"Well, he said you were the only one with half a chance at killing Lucifer, so…here we are," said Dean. "You mind telling us what you can do?"

"Well, as I assume Castiel's told you, I'm half-demon, half-angel, all-hunter," said Allison. "I have all the powers of an angel, all the powers of a demon, all the powers of a psychic—" at this, she nodded at Sam, "plus some powers that come from a combination of it all."

"Well, what do you say?" said Dean. "Want to save the world?"

Allison smiled cockily. "Hell, yeah!" She jumped up and went to pack her duffle bag. Sam and Dean sat on the couch, staring after her.

"Does she seem familiar to you?" asked Sam.

"What?" asked Dean, frowning.

"Does she seem familiar to you?" Sam repeated. "I swear I've met her somewhere."

"You have?" asked Dean. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. Must be from back at Stanford."

"Yeah…maybe," speculated Sam as Allison came back out from her bedroom.

"Well, come on," said Allison. "We're burning daylight here."

Dean smiled as Allison walked out the front door. "I like her."

They walked outside to find Allison at the hood of the Impala, staring appreciatively at it. She was running a hand along the black metal.

"I know," said Dean, coming up to the driver's door. "A beauty, isn't it?"

"Oh, definitely," said Allison. "I haven't seen a car like this in six months."

"Six months? That's not so long," frowned Dean, confused.

"Well, my family had a car like this, and…" Allison started, eyes staring at the hood. "I haven't seen them in a while." She shook herself out of her reverie. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Dean, climbing into the Impala.

Allison opened the trunk, tossed her duffel in next to the brothers' duffels, and flopped into the backseat, pulling on sunglasses. "Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." She laid across the backseat, preparing to fall asleep.

Sam got into the passenger seat as Dean started the car. Sam looked back at Allison briefly before staring out the windshield. He frowned as he ran a mental list of all the people he had known in Stanford.

_Where have I seen her before?_

**Where do you think Sam knows Allison? Let's find out...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dean pulled up to a diner in Iowa and parked the car. He climbed out as Sam and Allison did the same. They walked inside, picking a booth in the corner, where Allison sat across from Sam and Dean. The waitress walked up with a pad of paper.

"What'll it be?" she asked.

"Uh, cob salad and a water," Sam told her.

"Bacon cheeseburger, side of fries and a Coke," Dean told her with a coy smile.

"Same here," said Allison. They looked at her, and she shrugged. "It sounded good."

The waitress jotted down their order and left. Dean and Sam looked at Allison, a little nervously.

"So…you seem to know about us," said Dean. "Tell us about you."

"Well…" started Allison. "I'm at Nursing school on a full-ride with a 4.0. I want to get a degree in flight medicine so I can work as a Flight Nurse at NASA."

"NASA?" said Sam, impressed.

"Yeah," said Allison. "I've always loved space exploration, and what better way to be a part of it? I'll get to help people…even if it is just the astronaut population."

_Sounds like someone I know…_ Dean thought, glancing over at Sam.

"In my spare time, I'll head west from Houston to Gulfport, Mississippi, to help with disaster relief when hurricanes hit," Allison told them. "And I'll also write novels."

"Novels?" asked Dean. "You're a writer?"

"Well, aspiring writer," Allison told them. "I'm actually working on my first book right now. I hope to finish it in a year."

"What's it about?" asked Sam, intrigued.

"The _Titanic_," Allison told them.

"Oh, non-fiction?" asked Sam.

"Fiction," said Allison. "It's about time travel."

"Awesome," said Dean, smiling. _Imagine, a hunter who's a writer…what are the odds? _"How are your parents taking this whole thing? Let me guess: they don't know."

"Actually, they know everything," Allison told them. "They grew up in this kind of life, too. But, they've tried hard to keep as much of it away from me as they could. They wanted to make sure I had a better life than they ever did."

"So, your parents are hunters?" asked Sam. "Anyone we know?"

"Maybe," said Allison, getting uncomfortable.

"We might?" asked Dean. "Who are they?"

Allison looked down at the table, fidgeting. "I…I don't want to say."

"Why not?" asked Sam.

"I just don't," Allison said firmly, setting her jaw.

Dean did a double take, staring at the set of her jaw and the way her eyes bored into them. _Holy crap…That's totally a Sam look…_

"Okay," said Sam. "It's fine. You don't have to tell us."

"Sorry," said Allison. "I just…I can't tell you yet…Not yet."

The waitress brought their food over and they dug in. Allison and Dean piled ketchup onto their plates for their fries. Sam watched the two of them as they dragged fries through the ketchup, stuffing them into their mouths. His own fork was poised halfway to his mouth as he stared at the two of them. They both noticed his stare and glared at him.

"What?" they both said, mouths full.

Sam blinked, shaking the feeling away. "Nothing."

* * *

Dean and Sam climbed into the front seat as Allison climbed back into the backseat. As they drove back towards Bobby's house, Allison leaned over the seat and reached for the radio knob.

"Hey, hey—" Dean protested.

"I know, I know," Allison told him. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Dean looked over at Sam, sharing his wide-eyed look. _How the hell did she know that?_

"But you won't be complaining in a minute," said Allison. She turned the radio on, setting it on a station that was playing Foreigner's "Long, Long Way From Home." She sat back, bobbing her head.

"Huh," said Dean, smiling at her choice in music. "Nice." He began bobbing his head along to the beat, too.

As the lyrics started up, both Allison and Dean began singing along. As Sam listened, he noticed just how much the lyrics matched Dean perfectly.

"_It was a Monday, a day like any other day. I left a small town for the apple in decay. It was my destiny. It's what we needed to do; they were telling me. I'm telling you. I was inside looking outside. The millions of faces, but still I'm alone. Waiting; hours of waiting. Paying a penance. I was longing for home. I'm looking out for the two of us. And I hope we'll be here when they're through with us."_

Sam shook his head, stunned.

_What's with this girl? She's acting a hell of a lot like Dean._

Allison spotted Sam's stern look. "Come on, Sammy. Lighten up."

Sam looked back at her. "Sammy?"

Allison froze, looking at Sam. "What? That's what Dean called you."

"Only he gets to call me that," said Sam.

"Sorry," said Allison. "Touchy, touchy."

As they pulled up to Bobby's house an hour later, Bobby came out to greet them, carrying Angel in his arms.

Dean rushed forward, taking his daughter from Bobby. "Hey, there, Angel. Did you miss me? I sure missed you." He cuddled his daughter close, and she giggled when his stubble scratched her cheeks. "Yeah, you missed me."

Sam walked closer, smiling at his niece. "What about Uncle Sam?" Sam placed a finger on her cheek, tickling her. He looked back at Allison to see her staring at the three of them, a smile on her face. "Something wrong?"

Allison shook her head. "No. Nothing at all. It's just…" She looked over at Dean. "You guys look like wonderful parents for her."

"Well…we're trying," said Dean.

"How old is she?" asked Allison.

Dean hesitated, his smile vanishing slowly. "Six months today." He looked down at his baby girl, worry on his face.

"It won't, you know," said Allison.

Dean looked up at her. "Won't, what?"

"It won't happen like it did with Sam," Allison told them. "No demon is going to bleed into her mouth and kill you. She's going to be perfectly fine."

Dean stared at her, stunned. "How do you know about that?"

"Well…I know about your family," said Allison. They frowned at her. "Demons talk. I know that's what you're worrying about, and I can assure you it won't happen."

"What, can you see the future now, too?" asked Dean.

"Yes," said Allison. "She's going to live a perfectly healthy…as near-to-normal as she can get, life. You'll see."

Dean lightened at that and walked into the house. Allison put her duffel bag on the couch, pulling a laptop out. Dean watched as she and Sam sat at the dining room table, laptops open for research.

_It's like two peas in a pod…_ Dean thought, staring at them.

Sam looked up at him. "Uh…Dean, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure," said Dean. Sam got up, heading into the foyer next to the front door. Dean followed him. "What's up?"

"You notice anything familiar about her?" asked Sam.

"Like what?" asked Dean.

"You don't see how…alike you two are?"

Dean frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Dean…she could be your clone. I mean, the way she talks, her mannerisms, her taste in music, even the way she walks."

"Funny, I was gonna say she's a lot like you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, college geek, studious, the laptop, the bitch face, the hair."

"Something's definitely off about this girl," said Sam. "And the way she wouldn't mention who her parents were?"

"Yeah, I agree," said Dean. "But, we got nothing to go on right now, so…let's just play along for now."

Sam nodded as they headed back to the dining room.

* * *

That night, Sam heard Allison sneak out of her room, so he got up once she was down the hall. Sam followed her to Bobby's front door, finding Allison in the yard, staring at the sky.

"Cas, you get your ass down here right now!" Allison yelled.

"Yes?" said Castiel calmly as he appeared.

"What the hell is this?"

Castiel frowned. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"You know damn well what I mean. We had an agreement. I was not to be anywhere near them since they don't know who I am."

Sam frowned. _Does that mean she really does know us? From where?_

"I am truly sorry," said Castiel. "The rising of Lucifer was something I did not foresee. I had no choice. They needed to get to you. You're their only hope."

Tears began welling in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this, Cas."

Castiel frowned. "But it is your destiny."

"That's not what I mean! How can I be around them and not tell them the truth?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "If you would like, I could erase the memories of your life in the future, leaving only the memories of your life in this time."

_She's from the future?_ Sam's eyes widened.

Allison thought for a moment, her face resolved. "No. I wouldn't get rid of the memories of my real family for anything."

_Family?_ Sam thought, stunned.

"As much as I want to tell Dad and Uncle Sammy the truth…I know I can't…and I'm prepared to deal with that."

_Dad? _Sam thought. _Uncle Sammy?_

"Right now, the world needs me more than I need them."

Sam's heart crumbled at that.

"Very well," said Castiel. "For what it's worth…I wish you didn't have to do this."

He disappeared and Sam sat down in one of the chairs of the living room. Allison came in and spotted Sam.

"Oh, Sam," she said. "Couldn't sleep? I know the feeling. I've had to—"

"It's okay," Sam interrupted her. "I know."

Allison frowned at him. "You know?"

"I heard the whole thing…Angel."

Allison's eyes widened when she heard her real name. Now that Sam looked, he could really see her. Dean's green eyes staring back at him, Sam's prominent nose, Dean's sandy blonde hair cut in the style of Sam's hair, Dean's smile, Sam's gangly stature, the way Allison stood in an uncanny Dean-ish swagger…Now that he realized, it was so blatantly obvious. How did he not see it before?

Allison—Angel—looked towards the hall where Dean slept in his own room. "Did you…"

"No, I didn't," said Sam. "He doesn't know. I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

Angel looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. I just…it was too hard…having you guys here but not having you here. You know? I just…" Tears began forming in her eyes. "I just miss my family."

Sam stood up and walked over to Angel, wrapping his arms around her. Angel buried her head in Sam's chest, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. Sam held his niece as she sobbed.

"It's okay," said Sam. "I'm here now."

"Uncle Sammy," said Angel, looking up into his face. "Please don't tell Dad. Not yet."

Sam nodded. "I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

Update

Sorry I haven't updated this yet. I know how good of a story it is. I've just been working on writing my novel. I promised myself to have it finished by August 2010. Don't worry, I will finish this story.

Oh, another thing. My novel is about time travel. What sounds cooler? Time travel with machines and science, or time travel with superpowers? Tell me which one you prefer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**My writer's block finally came un-blocked. Here's another chapter!**

Sam turned as Angel walked into the kitchen, still sleepy. Sam did a double take and turned back to cooking breakfast, hiding a smile.

"What?" asked Angel.

Sam looked back at her half-open eyes, scruffy hair, and the pout on her full lips. "You look exactly like Dean when I wake him up early."

Angel laughed a little. "Well, I better. It would just be weird if I looked too much like you."

Sam looked at her. "So, you know about everything?"

"You mean, the rape and God using your DNA for the other half?" said Angel. "Yeah, I know. And for the record, it's not weird."

"Thanks," said Sam.

"No, thank you," Angel told him.

"For what?"

"For last night. Without you or Dad these past six months…it's been rough. I really needed that last night."

Sam smiled. "You're welcome."

Dean walked into the dining room with baby Angel in his arms. "Hey, Allison. Sleep good?"

Angel gave Sam a smile. "Best night's sleep in a long time."

Dean gave Sam a confused look. _What the hell was that about?_ "Well, that's good."

"Looks like you two are still here," said Sam. "By the way, I know you were in the nursery all night long."

Angel looked over at her father. "You kept watch over her all night long?"

"Well…yeah, of course I did," Dean told them. "She's my angel." Angel smiled at that, a tear forming in her eye. "Looks like my dream was just a dream."

"Of course it was," said Sam. "I'm the psychic in the family, remember?"

Dean laughed. "You're right." He looked down at his daughter, his smile faltering a little. "Oh, hey, Allison. Would you mind looking after her for a minute?"

Angel smiled. "Sure."

Dean handed the baby to Angel and headed for the shower. Angel settled the baby on her knee, bouncing her leg up and down. Sam watched as baby Angel laughed.

"It's weird, isn't it?" asked Sam.

Angel looked up at Sam and back down at herself. "A little." She paused, staring at the floor. "You know, I knew Dad was protective, but I never knew he stayed up all night on my six month birthday."

Sam smiled. "Well, that's Dean for you. Always the protective older brother…and father."

"Am I interrupting?" asked Bobby from the doorway.

Sam looked up at him, reading his face. "How much of that did you hear?"

Bobby looked at Angel. "Enough."

Angel looked up at him. "Please don't tell Dad. I want to, but not yet."

"It's okay," said Bobby. "I won't."

"Alright," said Dean as he came back into the dining room, hair wet. "Where's my little girl?" Dean walked over to Angel and picked the baby up from her arms. "Hey, there, sweetheart. How's my little angel?" He smiled at his daughter and looked back up at the others. They were all watching him. "What?"

The three averted their eyes.

"Nothing," said Sam.

"Hey, I caught wind of a demon that may be close to Lucifer," said Bobby. "Maybe we can track the devil down with this guy."

"Okay, we'll look into it," said Dean. He turned to Angel. "Want to come?"

"Of course," said Angel. "Where's the demon?"

* * *

"Public library?" said Angel. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, what gives?" said Dean.

The three of them made their way down the stairs to the basement of the library. Bobby was back at his house watching over little Angel. As they rounded the corner, the three of them were flung into the walls, pinned.

"Well, well, well," said the demon. "The Winchesters finally found me…all of them."

Sam looked over at Angel, who was looking at Dean nervously. Dean, however, hadn't caught the demon's meaning.

"Yeah, we found you," said Dean. "And we brought help."

"Help?" said the demon. He looked at Angel. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

"I'm betting on it," said Angel. She struggled against the hold before breaking it and running at the demon. Angel punched him several times before pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"Where's Lucifer?" asked Angel.

"That's what you're here for?" said the demon. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Answer the question!" said Angel.

"What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

Angel smirked and backed up, raising her hand. The demon yelled in agony until Angel let him go.

"I don't know," said the demon, panting. "He didn't tell anyone. He just up and vanished."

Angel struck her hand out, throwing the demon across the room in one punch. The demon's hold on Sam and Dean was released, and they fell to the floor.

"Go!" Angel called. "Run!"

"What?" said Dean. "No!"

"We don't have time to argue!" Angel told him. "Go, now!"

"Allison!" Dean yelled out a warning.

Angel spun around just as the demon swung a pipe at her head, sending her flying.

"No!" Sam cried out, watching as his niece hit the floor and didn't get up. Sam rushed the demon, pinning him against the wall. "Now, Dean!"

But Dean was already there, stabbing Ruby's knife into the demon's stomach. As the demon fell to the ground, Sam raced over to Angel. There was a huge gash across her forehead, and she wasn't moving.

"No, no, no," Sam muttered as Dean joined him. "No, come on."

"Sam, we gotta move her," Dean told him.

"She can't be, she can't be…" said Sam.

"Sammy, she's gonna be fine," Dean told him. "But we gotta get her out of here."

Sam nodded as he helped Dean pick her up.

* * *

Dean stopped at the doorway where Allison lay in bed, still unconscious. He had stitched her head and cleaned the blood off, and now they were just waiting for her to wake up. Sam hadn't left her side since, and that had been five hours ago. Dean leaned against the door frame, watching Sam hold Allison's hand and stare at her.

_Something's definitely up with those two,_ Dean thought. _I think Sammy's got a thing for her._

Allison turned in her unconscious state, a frown developing on her face.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Dean.

Sam looked up at him and back at Allison. "I don't know. It's almost as if she's scared, or something…" Sam trailed off, realization dawning on his face. "Come here."

Dean stared at him. "What?"

"Come here," said Sam.

Dean walked up to Sam. "Okay, now what?"

"Take her hand," Sam told him. "Comfort her."

"What?" said Dean. "What's that gonna do?"

"I think she needs someone right now."

"Why me?"

"Just do it, Dean."

Reluctantly, Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Allison's hand.

Dean cleared his throat. "Allison…you're gonna be okay."

Allison's frown disappeared as she clasped onto Dean's hand. "I miss you."

Dean looked up to see Sam with a smile on his face. He looked back down at Allison. _What do I do? _Dean cleared his throat again. "I miss you, too."

"I'm sorry," Allison muttered.

"Sorry for what?" asked Dean.

"For leaving. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Daddy."

Dean groaned inwardly. _Great, she thinks I'm her dad. That's just super._

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He rolled his eyes before adding, "I still love you."

Allison seemed to settle on the bed. "I love you, Daddy." She let go of his hand.

Dean stood up, glaring at Sam. "You follow me." He led Sam into the living room, turning to face him. "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, confused.

"With you and Allison," Dean told him. "You falling for her or something?"

For some reason, a look of horror crossed Sam's face. "What? No! It's nothing like that!"

"Oh, come on, Sam. I'm not blind. You and Allison have been talking a lot lately, you watch her with this dreamy little look on your face all the time, you were worried sick earlier, and now you made me do that."

"Dean, trust me, it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it, Sam?"

"I feel for her like I feel for you…like family."

Dean frowned. "Why?"

Sam took a deep breath. "Her name is not Allison Megan Morrow."

"It's not?" asked Dean. Sam shook his head. "Then what is it?"

Sam looked him right in the eyes. "Angel Mary Winchester."

Dean laughed, but then spotted the look on Sam's face. "You're serious." Sam just stared at him. "That's completely nuts!"

"Think about it, Dean," said Sam. "She has your attitude, your love of classic rock and classic cars, your hair, your eyes, my stubborn streak, my interest in school…I mean, she's like the perfect blending of you and me."

"But where did she come from?"

"The year 2034. Someone, or something, brought her here. That's why she's half-demon and half-angel. I passed on my demon blood, and having come from God, she's part angel."

Dean froze, turning to look at the doorway to Angel's bedroom. He walked to the doorway and stared at his daughter, taken back by her facial features.

_Holy shit…How did I not notice it before? She looks just like Mom._

Dean walked over and sat in the chair by Angel's bed. Sam leaned against the wall by the door. Angel stirred on the bed, opening her eyes. She looked up at Dean.

"What the hell happened?" grumbled Angel, putting a hand to her forehead. "I feel like I just got run over by a dump truck."

"Demon knocked you out," said Dean. "You've been out for five hours, Angel."

"Five hours?" said Angel. "That's just—" Angel stopped and leaned up on her elbows. "What did you call me?"

"I know, Angel," Dean told her.

Angel looked over at the other Winchester. "What the hell, Sam?"

Sam waved a hand at Dean, exasperated. "He beat it out of me!"

"I did not!" said Dean.

"Oh, come on," said Sam. "You know you totally did."

Angel smiled as Dean looked back at her, smiling. "What?"

"Did I ever tell you, you look exactly like your grandmother?" said Dean fondly. Angel smiled, laughing a little. "What?"

"You tell me that every day," Angel told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Update

Hey, readers. Kinda having a writer's block with this particular story. Not sure where it's gonna go. If you have any ideas, or anything you want to see, let me know. PLEASE! Reviews are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Five

**You asked for it, and now you have it. Special thanks to mikesh for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

"Oh, come on, Dad," complained Angel. "We all had a beer the other night."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you were my daughter," Dean told her.

"Dean, she's twenty-five," Sam told him. "Let her have a beer. Need I remind you we were drinking when we were eighteen."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have a beer."

When they had gotten their beers, they found a booth and sat down.

"So…" started Dean. "Future girl, huh?"

"Yep," said Angel.

"What's it like?" asked Dean. "I mean, you told us you were studying Nursing and writing a book. What else is going on?"

Angel squirmed in her seat. "I don't know…I really shouldn't. I could screw something up."

"Oh, come on," said Dean. "Please?"

Angel looked over at Sam and back at Dean. "Fine. Well, you're both still alive, thank God. Impala running as smooth as ever. And trust me, have you been offered a lot of money for that thing."

"I have?" asked Dean.

"Well, yeah. I mean, how many working classics from the sixties are you going to find in 2034?"

"Good point," said Dean.

"Um, what else?" pondered Angel. "Oh, Aunt Sarah just got a job at the art museum in town—"

"Wait, wait, wait," said Sam. "Aunt Sarah?"

"Oh, right, um…" said Angel. "Good news! Uncle Sammy got married."

"I what?" said Sam.

"Yeah, that Sarah girl with the haunted painting," Angel explained. "You guys hooked up and got married."

"When was this?" asked Sam.

"June 6, 2026," said angel. "And…Johnny was born December 22, 2028."

"Who's Johnny?" asked Sam.

"My cousin," said Angel.

Sam's jaw dropped. "And I named him John?"

Angel nodded. "Jonathan Dean Winchester."

"Aw, Sammy named his kid after me," said Dean.

"And that's not all," said Angel. "Sarah told me a couple days before I got here, but…I don't know if I should spoil it."

"Aw, come on," said Dean.

Angel looked at Sam, beaming. "Sarah's pregnant."

"What?" said Sam.

"I'm gonna have another cousin!" said Angel.

"What about you?" asked Dean uncomfortably. "You ever get any brothers or sisters?"

Angel smiled slyly. "Maybe."

"Don't you dare not answer that," said Dean.

Angel laughed. "No, I didn't. But maybe I will." She took a drink of her beer. "You met a girl back in…2031, I think. You just bought a ring. I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Wait a minute," said Sam. "Dean's getting engaged? Dean?"

"Shut up," said Dean. He looked at Angel. "What about hunting? Did we quit?"

"Sort of," explained Angel. "I mean, of course you guys completely quit after I was born. Once I was twelve, you two started training me."

"When did your powers hit?" asked Sam. "Twenty-two?"

"You would think," said Angel. "I started dealing with them at thirteen. Started out as headaches, obviously. It was dreams and visions at first, so we thought it was from the demon blood from Sam. Then I woke up with everything in my room floating. That kinda freaked us out. Then, when I was fifteen, my angel powers kicked in."

"Angel powers?" asked Dean.

"Healing, power over human minds—"

"What?" asked Sam.

"Well, an angel can, you know, knock people out for a while, talk to them in their dreams. Uh, if I concentrate hard enough, I can teleport. Stuff like that."

"You don't think you did this, do you?" asked Sam.

Angel looked at him. "Gonna have to be a little more specific there, Sammy."

"Time travel," explained Sam. "I mean, that's one of the angels' powers, right? Maybe you did this."

"I can't time travel yet," said Angel.

"Well, all your powers began subconsciously, right?" said Sam. "What were you thinking of right before it happened?"

Angel froze, staring at the table. "The night before I woke up here, you two finally told me about the seals and Lucifer and everything. I really wanted to be able to go back and help…I guess I did."

"Good, you can go back," said Dean.

"No!" said Angel and Sam.

"What do you mean?" said Dean. "You were stuck here, but now you know how to go home."

"Dean, she is our only chance to kill the devil," said Sam.

"He's right," said Angel. "I can't just leave."

"I don't want you in harm's way," said Dean.

"Harm's way doesn't really bother me," said Angel.

"No," said Dean. "You're my daughter. You are not staying here to die."

"And I'm not leaving my father and uncle to die," said Angel. "Don't you get it? This was how it was meant to be."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"I was always destined to be here," said Angel. "I tell you everything today, and the two of you remember all these years. Why did you think you two waited so long to tell me the truth? Because you knew that it would cause me to travel back here. But you knew it had to be done because it had already happened." They just stared at her. "Follow?"

"I have a headache," muttered Dean. "Alright, get back to the hunting thing. What happened next?"

"Well, Sam and Sarah got married when I was seventeen," Angel told them. "Johnny was born when I was nineteen, and Dad started taking me hunting when I was twenty. Sam stayed home to take care of Johnny. He officially became an ex-hunter the day he got married…wanted to live a normal life. I learned a lot in those five years of hunting with Dad. And, in 2031, he met up with Jo on one of his hunts—"

"Whoa, wait!" said Dean. "Jo? As in, Jo Harvelle?"

"You're surprised you couldn't find a relationship with a civilian?"

"Yeah, I know, but," said Dean, "Jo? Really?"

"Well…you guys had a history," said Angel. "Took you two long enough to admit your feelings for each other. You officially quit hunting last year. Jo came with us on hunts for two years before you both decided to settle down and start dating."

"Man…" said Dean. "Me and Jo…getting engaged…weird."

"Come on, let's head back and check on Mini-Me," said Angel.

* * *

Dean set his duffle down inside the door. "Bobby?" he called. "You awake?" The sounds of a baby crying started up from the second floor. Bobby came out of the kitchen, scowling.

"I just got her to bed, ya idjit," Bobby told him.

Dean laughed. "I'll take care of her." He made his way up the stairs, entering the nursery. Angel was bawling at the top of her lungs, arms flailing. "Hey, hey, it's okay."

Dean scooped his baby girl into his arms, cradling her to his chest and rocking her back and forth. Angel stilled in her father's arms and stared at him.

"Shh, shh, Daddy's here," whispered Dean. "Go back to sleep, baby."

As Dean made soft shh-ing noises, Angel's eyes slowly drifted closed. Dean placed his daughter back into her crib and quietly left the room. He walked down the stairs to find Sam and Bobby sitting in the living room, duct-tape on their mouths.

"Sam?" said Dean as he headed for them.

Someone suddenly tackled him, tying him up and putting duct-tape over his mouth.

"Ah, the whole family's here," said the man with a slight lisp. His eyes flashed white. "Now you can't stop me."

Dean began struggling in his bonds.

"Oh, relax," the demon said. "I'm not here for your daughter. Well…not your baby daughter…" He looked towards the bathroom, where Angel was taking a shower.

Dean began struggling again.

"See you around, Dean," the demon said. "By the way, I loved your work downstairs."

Dean's eyes widened. _Alistair…_

Alistair turned and headed towards the bathroom. He opened the door and entered, but was thrown back out into the hallway. Angel came rushing out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and kicked Alistair in the stomach. She punched him before raising her hand. Alistair flew into the wall. Angel moved her hand, and Alistair flew into the other wall.

"Who are you?" Angel demanded.

Alistair smiled. "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Yeah, I think you are," said Angel. She raised her hand again, palm facing Alistair.

Alistair began to yell as his eyes turned white. Angel's palm faced him, her gaze boring into him. She lowered her palm and Alistair stopped yelling.

"Alistair!" he yelled, and Angel's eyes widened.

Angel looked over at Dean, and Dean recognized the horror in her eyes.

_So she knows about what happened in the pit…_ thought Dean.

Angel's expression became murderous, and she turned on Alistair, bringing her hand up again. Alistair's yells grew to screams as Angel threw everything she had at him. After a moment, she relaxed her hand, and the screams subsided. Angel reached forward, stretching her fingers forward, exactly like Sam did when he used his powers.

Alistair began to choke, coughing up black smoke. Angel strained herself, pulling him from the host. However, unlike with Sam, the smoke did not head for the floor and back into hell. The smoke hovered in the air in front of Angel as the host collapsed to the ground.

Angel stuck her other hand out, palm flat again. The black smoke began to shine before it exploded. When it cleared, Angel ran over to the man, placing her hands over his heart. Her hands began to glow as they shone down on his body. The man gasped and opened his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Angel. The man nodded. "Where do you live?"

"Uh…524 Lexington, Lincoln, Nebraska," said the man.

"Don't freak out, okay?" said Angel.

Angel placed her two fingertips to his forehead, and the man disappeared, supposedly back to his home. Angel sighed and raised her hand, instantly breaking the boys' bonds. Dean ripped the tape off his mouth and stood, staring at his daughter. Angel stood up and turned, seeing Dean's awestruck face.

"What?" said Angel.

"Wow…" said Dean, raising his eyebrows.

Angel looked at Sam with a smile. "Get a load of this. Dean Winchester is speechless."

They laughed as Dean left to check on baby Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six

"So, how do we find the devil?" asked Angel.

"Can't you sense him?" asked Sam.

"I can sense people around me," explained Angel. "I've never tried to hone in on someone long-distance before."

"What better time to try?" said Dean.

"Alright, but I'm not promising anything," Angel told them.

She closed her eyes, reaching out with her mind. A calm, simple presence flooded her mind, and a small giggling sounded in her head.

_Angel…_

Angel clamped that presence out and felt another take its place. This one was strong, wise and no-nonsense.

_Bobby…_

Angel switched that one off and felt another. This one seemed to shine in her mind, flooding her with warmth and peace. It radiated with self-purpose and a certain stubborn will.

_Sammy…_

Angel shut this one off and felt the next one. It hit her like a locomotive: pure love and protection. A strong surge to save the ones he loves. It felt so familiar. Angel smiled and laughed a little.

"What's funny?" asked Dean.

Angel opened her eyes and looked at him. "You."

"Me?" said Dean, confused.

"I have to work past all of you before I can attempt to reach Lucifer," said Angel. "So, I…kinda took a peek at your souls."

"Really?" said Dean slowly.

"You're curious, aren't you?" said Angel.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe a little."

"Me, of course, is so simple, it hardly registers," Angel explained. "Bobby, wise and sure. Sam, kinda stubborn, but a big heart." Dean laughed. "And you…in one word…home." Dean smiled at that.

Angel closed her eyes, thinking about that smile. She loved to make her father happy. She reached out again, attempting to breach out into the rest of the world. All of a sudden, darkness fell across her mind, consuming her thoughts. An image flickered in front of her, slowly coming into focus. It was as if she was seeing from that person's eyes…a person in a hospital exam room.

_What the…._ Angel thought.

The person appeared to be alone, and they were looking down at their clasped hands. From the clothes, Angel quickly deduced that it was a man. A glint of silver caught her eyes, and she spotted a silver ring on the fourth finger of his right hand.

_Is this Dad?_

Suddenly, a voice flooded her mind, the voice of her father.

_Why would Sammy ask me that? _Dean thought._ What does it matter if that creep used protection or not?_

Angel suddenly realized that this must've been sometime after the rape. She must've latched onto her father when she was reaching out, and she was now seeing into his memories.

Angel heard the door open, and Dean looked up to see Sam and a female doctor enter the room, Sam carrying a blood pressure cuff and the doctor rolling in a machine.

The doctor turned towards Dean. "Dean, I need you to lie back and lift up your shirt." Angel could feel Dean's head cock to the side in confusion. "It's to assess if there are any internal problems."

Angel watched as the point of view shifted, Dean lying back onto the exam table. Now, Angel could only see the ceiling. Sam's face appeared above her, Sam standing next to his brother for support.

"Now, this will be cold, okay?" said the doctor.

Dean's head shifted to the side, and Angel saw the doctor by the side of the table, holding up a bottle of gel. The room moved up and down for a moment, and Angel realized Dean was nodding. Angel watched as the doctor poured some on his bare abdomen, and Dean jumped a little at the contact. The doctor placed a scanner over the gel, moving it over Dean's stomach. The screen on the machine lit up, and the doctor watched it closely. She frowned, lifted the wand from Dean's stomach, and handed him a towel. Dean sat up as he wiped himself off.

"So?" asked Sam.

"It's impossible…" muttered the doctor. "It's just not possible…"

Angel realized this was the day they found out Dean was pregnant.

"Doctor?" asked Sam.

"I don't know how this happened, but…" the doctor looked at Sam, "Dean's pregnant."

_She's got to be kidding me,_ Dean thought. _That's just not possible…_

"He's what?" said Sam.

"He's pregnant," said the doctor.

"But…Dean's a guy," said Sam.

"Believe me, I know how ridiculous it sounds," said the doctor. "It's not biologically possible, but…there's no doubt about it." The doctor looked into Dean's eyes. "You're pregnant."

_Son of a…_ Dean thought. _The cramps…The nausea…The…morning sickness…I'm pregnant…No…No, it can't be…I can't have let that happen…It's bad enough I let the guy rape me…Now I've got that sick bastard's spawn in me…I've ruined everything…I'm a complete failure…_

At that point, Angel could feel Dean detach himself from the world around him, but Angel could still see through his eyes and listen through his ears.

"How?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," said the doctor. "You guys don't happen to be hunters, do you?"

Sam hesitated. "Yeah."

"Figures. I've had a few hunters come through here before. Maybe this was caused by something…in your area of expertise…" Angel could see the doctor finally spotting Dean. "Dean?"

Angel could feel Sam place a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean?" said Sam. Of course, Dean didn't react. The only thing going though his head was, _I failed…I failed…_ "Dean, snap out of it." Still no response. "What happened to him?"

"I think this last surprise was just too much after this past month," the doctor told him. "It's the shock. He's slipped into a catatonic state."

Tears filled Sam's eyes as he looked back at Dean. "No…" Sam pulled Dean into his arms. "What can we do?"

"I'm afraid the only thing we can do is wait for him to snap out of it on his own."

Tears fell down Sam's face as he held Dean close. "I'm so sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry."

"Sam, we need to get him hooked up to an IV," said the doctor, "since he can't feed himself."

Sam nodded, and Angel felt him scoop Dean into his arms. Dean's head sank onto Sam's chest, and Angel could only see Sam's shirt move as he moved his brother. After a minute or so, Dean was set onto a bed. Angel watched as Sam bent down to take Dean's boots off. Sam then took Dean's jacket off. Angel watched a look of discomfort pass over Sam's face.

"Sorry, Dean," said Sam. "I'll make it quick."

Sam quickly switched the jeans for hospital scrub pants. He laid Dean in the hospital bed, pulling the blanket over his legs. The doctor came into the room and hung the IV bag next to Dean's bed, inserting the needle into the back of his hand. Sam sat by his brother's bed as they attached a heart monitor. Angel could see the whole room, Dean having been propped up in the bed. An hour later, Sam's cell phone startled him.

"Hello?" Sam answered. Angel couldn't hear the person on the other line. "Oh, gosh, Bobby. I completely forgot." He was silent for a moment. "We're at the hospital." Sam hung up and stared at Dean for twenty minutes until someone entered the room.

"My gosh," said Bobby, staring at Dean. "What happened?"

"He went into shock," Sam told him, "after what the doctor told us."

"What'd she tell you?"

Sam looked at him. "Dean's pregnant."

"That's impossible," Bobby told him.

"She did an ultrasound, Bobby. Think about it, Dean's symptoms fit: tired all the time, aching…morning sickness…"

"My gosh," said Bobby. "How?"

"I think I know how," said Sam. He looked up at the ceiling. "Castiel, I know you can hear me."

"Yes, Sam?" the angel asked as he appeared at the foot of Dean's bed.

"This is what you meant by blessing?" asked Sam. "Impregnating Dean?"

"It is his deepest wish…to have a family of his own," said Castiel. "Even more so after his encounter with Ben a year ago."

"But his body isn't meant to carry a baby!"

"Nothing is impossible with God."

"So God chooses to have Dean father the child of a rapist?"

"No."

Sam frowned, unsure if he heard the angel right. "What?"

"Marcus Kinzer will have no relation to the child. The child will share Dean's DNA, but God chose someone else to provide the other half of the DNA."

"Who?"

"Someone close to Dean. Someone that Dean sees as the perfect embodiment of innocence and love. His only living blood relative."

Sam's eyes widened. "Me?"

"Yes."

Sam stared at him. "That's…just weird."

"God saw you as the perfect choice. I hope you will not disappoint."

Castiel disappeared, leaving Sam and Bobby standing in the room, stunned. Sam turned and stared at Dean's stomach, where their unborn child lay nestled inside him.

"This is…creepy," Sam admitted. He sighed as he looked at Bobby. "Our lives are weird."

"Tell me about it," said Bobby.

Darkness descended on Angel's mind again, the hospital room disappearing from in front of her. New thoughts of Dean's clouded her mind:

_This messed-up, supernaturally conceived baby…_

_If I stay in this coma, the child will die…_

_This is Sammy's kid?_

Everything disappeared, but one thing was very clear to her now…she knew how her father really felt now.

* * *

"Angel!"

Angel snapped her eyes open, finding a pair of worried green eyes looming over her. But she knew the truth now: that the worry was all an act.

"Are you okay?" asked Dean.

Angel averted her eyes and found Sam on the other side of her. She quickly realized that she was lying on the floor. She sat up quickly.

"I'm fine," she answered, turning away from them.

"Did you get him?" asked Sam.

"No," Angel replied.

"Well, what did you see?" asked Dean.

"Nothing," Angel told them. "Just blacked out. Must've tried to hard. I'm, uh…I'm gonna lie down for a while."

Sam and Dean helped her up, and she headed for her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed, finally letting the tears fall. It was all a lie. Her father never really loved her. He just didn't kill her because she was Sam's child. Why else would he have snapped out of his coma? Because he heard Castiel saying the baby was Sam's.

_Ugh…I'm such an idiot…I can't do this anymore…_

Angel quickly packed up her things and closed her eyes, concentrating on teleporting.

* * *

Sam quietly approached Angel's room, needing to wake her up for dinner. He knocked on the door.

"Angel, you awake?" Sam called. There was no response, so Sam eased the door open. "Angel?"

Her room was empty. Not just empty as in, she wasn't there. Empty as in, all her stuff was gone. Sam spotted a piece of paper on her bed. He picked it up and read it.

_I know the truth now. I won't be a burden anymore. I'll hunt down the devil on my own. I'm sorry, Uncle Sammy._

Sam darted down the stairs. "Dean!" He flew into the dining room to find a startled Dean at the table with baby Angel.

"What is it?" asked Dean. "What's wrong?"

"It's Angel," Sam told him. "She's gone."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Seven

Dean read through the note for the fifth time. "What the hell does that mean, she knows the truth?"

"I don't know," said Sam.

"She won't be a burden anymore," read Dean. "What made her think she was?" Sam whipped out his cell phone. "What are you doing?"

Sam didn't answer, but put the phone to his ear. "We're at Bobby's."

"What is it?" came a voice by the door.

Dean turned to see Castiel standing there. "Where is Angel?"

"I don't know," said Castiel.

"Well, find out," growled Dean.

"I can't," Castiel stated. "I placed an Enochian—"

"Yeah, rib tattoo," said Dean. "We got it."

"I can find her," said Sam.

Dean looked at him. "You can?"

Sam squirmed a little. "It was a spell I learned from Ruby."

"You mean, she taught you something before Lillith managed to kill her, or whatever," asked Dean.

"Not exactly," said Sam. "Lillith didn't kill her. Ruby came to me while you were in hell. She's the one who taught me to use my abilities."

"Well, what the hell happened to her?" asked Dean.

"With…what happened to you," started Sam, "I got off the Lillith hunt. Ruby tried like hell to convince me to go back, but I wouldn't. So, she went off to hunt Lillith on her own, or so I thought. She was the one who found a way to kill Lillith and free Lucifer. She'd been playing me the whole time."

"When did you find out about this?" asked Dean.

"Two days ago," said Sam. "But that's not the point. This spell can find Angel, but it has to be performed by an angel or a demon." He looked up at Castiel.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Castiel.

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel was standing over a map, chanting in Latin. He touched a candle to the map, and it burst into flames. (I know this spell wasn't introduced until "On the Head of a Pin," and my season four is different, but Ruby taught Sam this spell while Dean was dead in my story)

"Out," said Castiel. The flames extinguished and the map was left with one good piece: Dallas, Texas. Castiel turned to the two of them. "Find her."

He placed his hands to their foreheads, and there was a bright flash of light. Sam and Dean found themselves in front of a motel. They entered the lobby, where the manager sat at his desk.

"We're looking for a young woman," said Sam. "Short blonde hair, leather jacket, cocky attitude, kinda looks like him." Sam pointed at Dean.

"Yeah, I seen her," said the manager. "What business is it of yours?"

Dean pulled out a badge. "U.S. Marshal. We need to question her."

"Room 15," said the manager.

Sam and Dean made their way out to the motel parking lot, heading to room fifteen. They knocked on the door and heard the faint sound of a gun being cocked. There was silence before the chain was taken off, the door unlocked and pulled open.

Angel glared at them. "How the hell did you find me?"

"We know a trick or two," said Dean. They all stood there for a moment. "You gonna let us in?" Angel hesitated before opening the door and letting them in. Closing the door, Angel tossed her .45 onto her bed. Dean tossed the note onto the bed. "You wanna explain this?"

"Like I said, I know the truth," said Angel.

"Yeah, you mentioned that," said Dean. "Wanna tell us what that means?"

Angel glared at him. "Like you don't know."

"No, actually, I don't," said Dean.

"Oh, come on," said Angel, sitting on the bed. "I know how you really feel about me."

"You do?" said Dean.

"How you only kept me because I was Sam's kid," said Angel.

Dean frowned, stepping closer. "What are you talking about?"

"I did see something earlier," said Angel. "But it wasn't Lucifer."

"What did you see?" asked Sam.

"Dad's memories," said Angel.

"I'm confused," said Dean. "How did that lead you to the conclusion that I somehow hate you?"

"I was seeing through your eyes, hearing your thoughts," said Angel. "I, or rather, you were sitting in an exam room. A doctor and Sam came into the room. The doctor had you lie back and did an ultrasound. Then she told you that you were pregnant. You thought, 'I've got that sick bastard's spawn in me…I'm a failure.' That's all you kept thinking the whole time, 'I failed.' That's when you kinda lost it. They hooked you up to an IV. Then Sam called for Castiel, and Castiel told him that God had slipped his DNA for Marcus' DNA. Then everything went blank again, but I could hear Dad's thoughts. I was just your messed-up, supernaturally conceived baby. You thought that if you stayed in your coma, that maybe you could kill me. You didn't want me until you found out that it was Sam's DNA instead of Marcus'. That's when you snapped out of your coma."

Dean's eyes were wide. "That's what you think?"

"I don't think," Angel told him. "I know."

Dean shook his head. "Then you weren't listening."

"What?" said Angel, frowning.

"That's is absolutely not what I think about you," Dean told her. "I love you more than anything in the world. How could I hate you?"

"Save your breath," said Angel. "It's all an act. You only kept me 'cause I was Sam's."

"That's not true," said Sam.

"Oh, yeah?" said Angel.

"Yeah," said Sam. He sat down opposite Angel. "The night you were born, you almost didn't make it into this world. Dean didn't want you to come." Angel was about to say something along the lines of, 'See?', but Sam interrupted her. "Dean was afraid for you." Angel frowned at him. "He was afraid that you wouldn't have the life he wanted for you. He loved you so much that he was afraid he couldn't be the father you deserved. Dean does not hate you. Trust me, he's not capable of it."

Angel frowned. "But…"

"Here," said Dean, reaching his hand out. "I think it'll be better if I show you…the whole thing."

Angel hesitated before reaching out and clasping her father's hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Darkness flew over her mind again, and the hospital zoomed into clarity once again.

Angel, once again, could see through Dean's eyes. He was still lying in that hospital bed, staring ahead. He felt weaker now…thin and hungry. Sam entered Dean's room with a bowl of something and sat down next to his brother with a sad look on his face.

"Dean…you need to eat," Sam said. "I mean, you…not eating? The world's coming to an end." Sam laughed a little. At that laughter, Angel felt Dean shift his attention towards the voice slightly, only barely listening. Sam held the spoon up to Dean's mouth. "How 'bout it? I bet you're starving."

_Am I? _Dean thought. _I don't really know._ _I don't know what hunger feels like anymore._

Sam lowered the spoon, frowning. "Dean, please. They said you could slip into a coma."

_Aren't I already?_ Dean thought. _Isn't that what you'd call this?_

"I know how much you hate hospitals," said Sam.

_Understatement. Wait…I'm in the hospital?_

"If you don't eat, they'll keep you here forever."

_Forever? Really? They can do that? Oh, well, it's not like I care anyway. So what if I stay here forever? At least I won't get hurt again. I mean, look at me. I'm a pathetic mess._

Sam held the spoon up to Dean's lips once again. "Please eat. If not for you or me…then for the baby."

_There it is again: baby. His messed-up, supernaturally conceived baby. I have no clue what condition I'm in, but the baby can't be much better off. Oh, no…the baby. No, wait, but that guy raped me and knocked me up. This baby is __**his **__child, not mine. If I stay in this coma, the child will die…_

At that thought, Angel could feel Dean's heart begin to ache and his mind began to silently scream.

_I can't kill this child; it's my lifeline, my blood. A human being is growing inside of me, relying on my body to nourish and protect it. Oh, gosh…What have I done? Is it too late to save my baby?_

Angel watched as Sam's eyes lit up.

"Good job, Dean," said Sam, sticking the spoon into Dean's mouth. Angel felt Dean chew slowly.

Bobby walked into the room. "How'd you get him to eat?"

Sam smiled. "I told him they'd keep him here forever if he didn't. But, I think it was the 'eating for the baby' bit that got through to him."

The scene disappeared and changed, jumping ahead through the memories.

Dean's eyes opened, and Angel saw the ceiling of one of the rooms at Bobby's house. An odd peace consumed Dean, filling him up. Dean rolled off of the bed and knelt beside it, clasping his hands.

Dean cleared his throat. "Uh…God? I'm not exactly sure how to do this, so bear with me…Thank you for this…a second chance…a fresh start. You saved me from hell, you've kept me and Sammy safe all these years, and now…you've given me a family of my own…and I intend on caring for it with all my heart. I am sorry for the life I've led…but now I want to live for you. Help me to keep this promise…Uh…Amen."

The scene skipped forward again, and Angel watched as Dean entered the kitchen. Sam was at the table, and Bobby was at the stove. Dean was contemplating skipping out, but he quickly reined that in.

_No! _Dean thought. _You're never gonna get better if you keep running away._

Dean took a deep breath. "What's for breakfast?"

Sam and Bobby spun around and stared at Dean. Sam glanced at Bobby and back at Dean, smiling.

"Pigs in blankets," Bobby answered.

Dean smiled. "Wow, Bobby, sophisticated."

Sam laughed out loud as Bobby smiled. Dean sat down across from Sam. Sam looked at his wet hair.

"'Bout time you did something about that smell," Sam joked. He immediately tensed. Dean could tell Sam wasn't sure if he was ready to take jokes yet. Dean decided to put his mind at ease.

"Well, someone had to take care of those dirty socks of yours," teased Dean. "You could knock out an entire town with that stink."

Sam smiled. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Bobby came over and wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulders. "It's good to have you back, Dean."

Dean accepted the hug. "Thanks for everything, Bobby."

"Don't mention it," said Bobby. "You're family."

"Speaking of that…Sammy," said Dean, looking at his brother. "Would you…be the godfather?"

Sam smiled. "Sure…especially when it's mine."

Dean stared at him. "What?"

"Marcus Kinzer isn't the other father. I am. God chose my DNA because I was your only living relative left." Dean stared at him. "Is that okay?"

Dean's face broke into a smile. "That's awesome!"

"You don't find that…a little weird?"

"Why? I mean, it's not like we had sex or anything." Sam still stared at him incredulously. "It's like…God took your DNA and my DNA, mixed it together in a test tube, and put it in the surrogate mother, me."

Sam smiled, shrugging. "You're right. I feel better about it now."

The scene changed once again. Dean and Sam were heading for the Impala, when Sam was suddenly slammed to the pavement by one of the big, burly men they had hustled. Dean spun around as the second hustled man grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. A flash of hands groping him and thrusts banging into him bombarded his mind, breaking a whimper from him.

"What's the matter?" said the man. "So tough in there, but you're nothing but a coward. A pathetic, screwed up coward." Dean's eyes widened as he squirmed in the man's clutches, too close for comfort.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, pinned on the ground. He fought to get to his brother. "No!"

"Look at you," said Dean's attacker. "What, did somebody get a little too friendly?" The man laughed as he raised his fist to punch Dean's gut…right where his baby was growing.

Now, Dean had one of two choices: surrender to his growing hysteria and withdraw back into his safe shell…or fight for his brother and his baby.

_Please, God, give me the strength to save them, _Dean thought.

Dean's face twisted into a snarl of anger, and he brought his head forward, cracking it against the man's head before the man could hit his stomach. The man staggered back, and Dean nailed him with a right hook. He drew his left boot up, slamming it into the guy's gut. Deciding that Dean was more of a threat, the other guy left Sam and rushed Dean. Dean dropped, swinging his leg out to knock the guy's legs out from under him. When the guy went down, Dean punched him in the jaw, knocking his head into the pavement and knocking him out. The first guy wrapped his hands around Dean's throat from behind, but Dean brought his fast back, nailing him in the groin. The guy released Dean, and Dean popped up and spun around, punching him. The guy turned and ran, leaving his buddy behind.

"Yeah, that's right!" Dean yelled after him. "You better run, you son of a bitch!" Dean turned to look at Sam. His younger brother hadn't moved, and was staring at him, mouth open. "What?"

"That was amazing!" Sam breathed. "You…you…"

"I know," smirked Dean, his smile crooked and cocky. "I kicked ass." Dean held his hand out, helping Sam up. Sam was grinning excitedly. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…You seem like your old self again."

"Yeah…Yeah, I think after everything…I'm finally coping."

The scene jumped forward once again. Dean was standing in the shower. As he ran his hands over his stomach, he noticed a slight roundness to his abdomen. He felt the skin of his abdomen; it had become soft and was starting to bulge.

Dean smiled. _I've got a baby bump._

That smile quickly changed to a frown as a churning worked its way through his abdomen.

_What is that?_

The churning quickly turned to a stabbing throb, and Dean closed his eyes, wincing in pain.

_Is this normal? 'Cause it hurts like hell._

As the throbbing grew to a sharp ache, Dean doubled over, groaning.

_Oh, this is definitely not normal!_

Dean fell to his knees on the floor of the shower, wrapping an arm around his middle. A yell broke from his throat as the pain grew again.

_No, no, my baby! It's dying! No! It can't die! It can't!_

"Dean!" Sam called from the hallway, banging on the door. "Dean!"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled back, his voice pleading with Sam for help.

The door burst open, Sam having kicked it in. Sam rushed to the shower and pulled back the curtain. Dean was kneeling on the bottom of the tub, bracing himself with one hand on the shower wall and one hand covering his stomach. He looked up at Sam, pain in his eyes as he winced.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam, kneeling next to the tub. "What happened? Did you fall?"

Dean shook his head, grimacing. "Something's wrong, Sammy…"

Sam grabbed the towel from the counter and threw it over Dean's back. He gripped Dean's elbows, getting to his feet.

"Ready?" asked Sam.

Dean nodded and gripped Sam's forearms. Sam helped him to his feet, grabbing the towel and fixing it around Dean's waist. Dean took a few breaths before lifting his leg and stepping over the edge of the tub. He lifted his other leg as his legs gave out with a cry of pain. Sam caught Dean as he collapsed towards the floor.

"Bobby, get the car!" Sam yelled.

Sam pulled Dean into his arms and carried him to the bedroom, laying him on his bed. Sam grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Dean slipped the pants on under the towel. He lifted his arms to put his shirt on, but hissed in pain and fell onto his side. Sam fetched a button-down shirt and sat Dean up, sliding his arms into the sleeves one-by-one. He let Dean button up the shirt as he rushed back to the bathroom, turning off the water. He came back to find Dean lying on the bed, groaning in pain. Without a word, Sam picked Dean up from the bed, cradling him to his chest. Dean gripped his stomach, his face twisted in extreme pain.

"Sammy…" Dean muttered through clenched teeth.

"It's okay," Sam reassured his brother. "We're going to the hospital."

"It's hurts," Dean moaned.

"I know, Dean, I know," said Sam. "I'm gonna fix it."

Sam barged through the front door. Bobby got out of the Impala's driver seat to open up the back door for Sam.

"What's going on?" asked Bobby.

"Dean's in pain," said Sam. "We're headed to the hospital."

Sam placed Dean across the backseat, and got behind the wheel as Bobby got into the passenger seat. Sam stepped on the gas, pealing away from the house.

"My baby…" Dean muttered. Sam looked in the rearview mirror, stunned at Dean's tone. His brother never showed emotion. "I don't want to lose my baby."

"You won't," said Sam firmly. "We're gonna get you to the hospital, and Dr. Roberts will help you."

Dean yelled in pain again, his head falling back onto the seat. Twenty minutes of agony later, Sam pulled up to the hospital and pulled Dean out of the car.

"Someone get me Dr. Roberts!" yelled Sam as he carried Dean into the ER. "We need help!"

Dr. Roberts came around the corner, rushing over to Dean. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sam told her. "He was in the shower, and he started hurting."

"How bad is it, Dean?" asked Dr. Roberts.

Dean's answer was cut off as another wave of pain hit him. He squirmed in Sam's arms, throwing his head back as he yelled. Dr. Roberts placed a stethoscope over Dean's stomach, and listened.

"This isn't good," said Dr. Roberts. She led Sam over to a gurney, which he placed Dean on. "We need to get him to the OR STAT."

"OR?" asked Sam, startled.

"The baby is in crisis," said Dr. Roberts. "We need to operate immediately."

"Operate?" stuttered Sam.

"Sam, you need to wait here," said Dr. Roberts.

"No," said Sam. "He needs me. I—"

"Sam, we can't help him if you're hovering over him," said Dr. Roberts. "We need you here. Dean needs you here."

She wheeled Dean away from Sam as he froze in the hallway.

Dean slowly passed out as he was wheeled down the hallway, one final thought running through his head.

_I love you, baby. Please don't die on me._

After a moment of darkness, Dean's eyes opened and he realized he was in a hospital room. He looked down at his stomach, lifting the hospital shirt to see an incision on his baby bump…what used to be his baby bump. Dean put the shirt down, rolled over onto his side and began crying earnestly.

_No…it's dead…No, I've lost it…Oh, God, no, why?_

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Dean?" asked Sam.

"I can't even be a good father, and it's not even here yet," Dean sobbed. "It never will be."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I miscarried. I lost the baby…didn't I?"

Sam walked into Dean's view, a huge smile on his face. "No, you didn't. The cord was compressed, so they went in and untangled it. Baby's never been healthier."

Dean's mouth twitched at the corners. "It's alive?"

"Yep. And pretty soon, you won't be saying 'it' anymore. They found out the sex of the baby."

Dean sat up in his bed. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I wanted to wait for you."

Dean reached for the nurse call button and pressed it. She came in and smiled.

"Can you get Dr. Roberts in here?" asked Dean.

"Sure," said the nurse. She disappeared and came back five minutes later with Dr. Roberts.

"Well?" said Dean. "What is it?" He held a hand over his stomach.

Dr. Roberts smiled. "Congratulations. It's a girl."

Dean's smile lit up his face. "Girl…"

"Been thinking of names?" asked Dr. Roberts.

"Actually, I have," Dean told her. He looked at Sam. "John Samuel for a boy." Sam smiled, taken back by Dean wanting to name a child for him. "And Angel Mary for a girl."

"Angel…" said Sam. "That's beautiful."

"Yeah…" said Dean, looking at his stomach. "Angel Winchester. She did come from God, after all."

The scene jumped forward again. Dean was sitting on the sofa, watching TV, when he felt it. A small flutter tickled his ribs.

_What was that?_

Then a small pounding vibrated through Dean's stomach…Angel had kicked. Dean placed a hand over the left side of his slightly swollen belly.

"Come on, baby," said Dean. "Do it for Daddy."

He waited for about ten seconds, and then Angel kicked right where Dean's hand rested.

_She's saying hello…_

Dean smiled widely and shot up from the couch, headed for the front door. He flew down the porch steps and rushed towards Sam, who was touching up the Impala for Dean.

Sam spun around when he heard Dean's hurried footsteps. "What is it?"

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on that special spot on his stomach. "Wait for it."

Sam looked confused until Angel kicked his hand. Sam's eyes lit up as he looked at Dean's stomach.

"Did she—"

"Yeah," answered Dean. "Started just a moment ago."

"Oh, wow," said Sam. "That's amazing."

"I know," said Dean with a huge smile.

The scene changed once again. Dean was in the middle of a fight with a demon. The demon rushed him, pinning him to the wall by his neck.

"Well, then…let's see what we can't do about that," said the demon.

Dean raised the knife, but the demon grabbed it and stabbed Dean…right in his pregnant stomach.

"NOOOOO!" Dean yelled as pain surged through him. The demon twisted the knife and pulled it out, raising it for another strike. The demon froze in his tracks, and black smoke flew out of the man's mouth. As the man collapsed to the ground, Dean fell to his knees, gripping his stomach. Sam ran over, pulling him into his arms.

"Angel…" Dean muttered as he fell into Sam's arms. "She's dying…" Tears fell down his face. "She's dying…No…"

_Not Angel…Not Angel…I love you too much, no…_

Dean suddenly felt a tingle shudder through his stomach and he sat up a little. "What was that? I felt something tingle." He put his hand to his stomach.

"Dean…it's gone…" said Sam.

"What do you mean, gone?" frowned Dean.

"It's healed…" said Sam. Dean looked down to find himself whole.

_She's healed…She's safe…My Angel…_

The scene changed again. Dean was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, clutching his huge stomach. Angel could feel the pain coursing through him.

_Holy crap! _Angel thought. _That hurts like hell!_

The car sputtered to a stop on the side of the road.

"No, no," muttered Sam.

"Oh, gosh, Sammy!" Dean screamed. Angel heard a feminine voice come out of his mouth, remembering about the potion. "I gotta push!"

"Whoa, whoa," Sam told him. "You're jumping the gun. The pain is normal."

"No, Sammy, I **have to push**!" groaned Dean.

Sam looked at him. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"About five seconds," moaned Dean.

"Five seconds?" exclaimed Sam. "Your water broke ten minutes ago! That's not normal!"

"What about this **has **been normal?" Dean told him. He yelled again as a contraction worked its way through his uterus—boy, did that sound weird.

"Okay, come on," said Sam as he opened the driver's door and got out, kneeling on the pavement facing the inside of the car. "Let's get those pants off."

"What?" exclaimed Dean through the pain. "Are you crazy? You're not a doctor."

"Jess had a friend that went into labor at a restaurant, and the ambulance couldn't get there in time," Sam told him. "I'd taken a course in Growth and Development, so I was the only one qualified enough to deliver the baby. I know what I'm doing."

"But—"

"Dean, we don't have the time! The baby is not gonna wait! Now get those pants off!"

Dean reluctantly slid his pants off, trying not to look at his new female parts. Pain hit him again, and he clutched his distended abdomen, grimacing in pain as he dropped the pants on the floor. Sam came back to the door, kneeling in front of it.

"Brace yourself against the door," Sam instructed.

Dean leaned back against the passenger door, one hand on the dash and one hand on the back of the seat. He placed his legs on the seat, breathing heavily.

"Okay, now don't forget to breathe," Sam told him as he positioned himself in front of Dean's legs. "When the next contraction hits, push."

Dean nodded as he winced. He leaned forward and pushed, his face contorting in pain. Sam placed a hand on his knee. Dean collapsed against the door.

"Good, good," coached Sam. "I can see the head. Push, Dean."

Dean leaned forward, pushing as he breathed deeply. Dean felt the baby slide out to its shoulders before he collapsed.

"Come on, Dean," Sam coaxed. "A few more pushes."

Tears mingled with the sweat on Dean's face as he pushed again. The baby barely budged before Dean collapsed, already spent.

"I can't…" Dean whimpered in exhaustion. "I can't…"

Sam put a hand on Dean's knee. "Yes, you can. Angel is counting on you, Dean."

_That's what I'm afraid of,_ Dean thought. _I barely raised you, Sammy. How can I have a wonderful, beautiful child of my own counting on me? What if I screw up? She doesn't deserve me. Even if I can raise her, what if she gets hurt? Maybe she can just stay with me. I can keep her safe._

"Hey," said Sam Dean looked at him. "I don't think God would give you this miracle and then heal her from a stab wound just for her to die. You have a daughter that you are going to see grow into a beautiful woman with a life and family of her own. I'll make sure of that." Dean watched him for a moment and sat up, getting ready to push. Sam moved his hand back to the baby. "Push, Dean."

Dean pushed with all his strength, a feral scream breaking from his throat. Dean collapsed onto the seat, breathing heavily. He heard crying start up, and looked up to see Sam leaning into the car.

"Here she is, Dean," Sam told him.

Dean sat up, taking his daughter in his arms and looking down at her. Angel seemed to calm in her father's arms.

_She's here…I don't believe it…She's more beautiful than I could've imagined…I can't believe how much I love her…_

Angel felt a giant, overwhelming surge of love soar through Dean's heart. Darkness consumed her mind, and she opened her eyes.

Dean looked down at her, still clasping her hand. "That answer your question?"

Angel felt a tear fall down her face as she looked up into Dean's gentle, loving face. She scrambled up from the bed, enveloping her father in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Dean placed his hands around her. "It's okay. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I doubted you," Angel told him.

"It wasn't your fault," said Dean. "You saw some scrambled images and made a simple deduction. You didn't know. I still love you."

"And I love you," said Angel.

"Right," said Dean. "What do you say you get us all home now?"

**Sorry it was so long, but I just couldn't cut anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eight

Sorry about the wait. Damn writer's block! And 3 other stories competing for attention! I finally got it! Almost to the end! Enjoy!

Dean glanced over at Angel's laptop, curiosity taking over. He pulled it out and turned it on.

"Damn," Dean muttered. _Of course she's got a password._

After two failed attempts, the hint popped up: Family. Figuring it was an alpha-numeric combination and taking a guess, Dean typed in: DSnAWin67. D for Dean, S for Sam, n for and, A for Angel, Win for Winchester, and 67 for the Impala. He pressed 'enter,' and waited for a few seconds before the account opened.

"Well, what do you know," said Dean. "It worked."

He opened up a picture files, and browsed through them. There were a lot of pictures of a little blonde-haired girl laughing. Dean clicked through the pictures. Dean bent over, holding the girl's hands as she took a few steps. Sam and Dean crouched on either side of a high chair with big smiles, a birthday cake with a '2' on it in front of a girl whose face was covered in icing. Dean holding a four-year-old Angel in his arms, with her dressed as Xena and holding a pillowcase for trick-or-treating. Sam kneeling next to a seven-year-old Angel on a blue bicycle. A six-year-old Angel with a blue backpack and lunchbox, supposedly her first day of school. An eight-year-old Angel standing in front of a sign that read 'Six Flags' with Sam and Dean.

Dean clicked on another picture file, and more pictures popped up.

A teenaged Angel sat behind the wheel of the Impala as Dean leaned against the driver's door. Angel dressed in a light blue, spaghetti-strapped dress, her hair pulled up in a ponytail that fell down to her shoulders all curled tightly—must've been when she had longer hair—and standing next to a black-haired young man in a tux. Angel hugging the black-haired man as they smiled at the camera.

_What the…_ thought Dean. _Does she have a boyfriend?_

Angel holding up a set of keys and standing in front of a beautifully restored, royal blue 1969 Dodge Challenger. Angel in a black cap and gown with a yellow tassel hanging from her neck, standing in between Sam and Dean, who was holding up her diploma.

_Holy crap…_

It was this graduation photo that got him. Sam's hair had been cut! Not as short as Dean's, no. It fell to the tops of his ears, but no longer. Dean could see a silver ring on Sam's left hand. Sarah was probably the one taking the picture. Dean, on the other hand…Though he'd always had wrinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled, he could now see wrinkles appearing slightly around his dimples. There was also some silver appearing in his sandy hair.

_Son of a bitch…I'm old…_

He stared at the picture, at his older—_48?!—_self, appraising his looks.

_Well, still managed to reel Jo in, didn't I?_

He clicked on another file, shuffling through the photos.

Sam in a tux and Sarah in a white gown, feeding each other pieces of cake.

Dean laughed. _'Atta boy, Sammy._

Dean's head poking out from under the hood of the Impala, grease smeared across his forehead. Sam standing behind Sarah, wrapping his long arms around her very pregnant stomach. Sam standing in a hospital room with a huge smile on his face, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Dean holding a black-haired, two-year-old boy in his arms, both of them laughing as Dean appeared to spin him around.

_Wow, he's got Sam's smile…and his eyes._

Dean giving Jo a kiss under the mistletoe. Johnny opening a Christmas present with Sam and Sarah on the couch in what appeared to be their house, Dean and Jo in two chairs in front of the fireplace, and Angel sitting in front of the Christmas tree and helping Johnny.

_Bobby must be taking the picture._

And the last picture was Dean holding up an open ring box, a big smile on his face. The ring was a thin, silver band with a medium-sized diamond on top—not too small, not too big.

_It's true, then. I'm about to propose to Jo._

Dean closed the file and pulled up the Word Processor, browsing through the documents. Most looked like school papers, but one name stuck out: "Return to Titanic."

_That's her book…_

Dean opened the document, glancing at the page count.

_115 pages? Wow…And she's not even done…_

Dean began reading. Angel had included a dedication, poem and prologue before the actual story. Dean read through the novel. There were some gaps, having not been finished yet, but she was almost done. He noticed certain things in her story: the main character Pearl loved classic rock and '67 Impalas, Pearl's boyfriend's name was Sam, another character was named Chris Dean, and another was named Mary. Dean was surprised to find some tears in his eyes as he finished.

_She writes like she was actually there._

The door opened, and Angel and Sam walked in. they spotted Dean's wet eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Angel, noticing her laptop in front of him.

Dean looked up at her. "This is amazing. You just…damn, you have such a way with words. I mean, it's like you were actually there." He paused, looking back at the computer and up at Angel. "Were you?"

"Was I, what?" asked Angel.

"I mean, with this time-travel thing…did you suddenly wake up to find yourself on the _Titanic_?"

Angel laughed. "No, actually…But that would be a great way to finish writing my book…"

"Alright," said Dean. "Time to work."

Angel, Sam and Dean sat down in the living room.

"You ready to try this again?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I think I got a handle on it now," said Angel.

Angel closed her eyes, reaching her mind out past the house once again. She felt energies and minds rush past her as she searched. A spike of pain drove itself through her temple, and she flung her arm out, looking for strength and stability. An arm latched onto her elbow, holding her up.

"I got you," said Dean.

Angel drew on the strength he was offering, wincing as she ignored the pain and pushed on. Her mind suddenly connected with a presence that sent rage, despair and cruelty spiraling through her soul. The presence she was feeling was just about the worst thing she'd ever felt.

_It's all mine._

_God cannot stop me._

_I will win._

_Must eradicate the humans._

_Free Death…Carthage…_

Angel opened her eyes and fell into Dean's arms. She panted for a moment before looking up at her father. "Carthage…He's in Carthage."

"Missouri?" asked Sam. Angel nodded. "What's he doing there?"

"Something about death," said Angel.

"It's gotta be a trap, right?" said Sam.

"You know, trap or no trap, we got a snowball's chance, we gotta take it, right?" said Dean.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Sam.

"Besides, I'm not sure it is a trap," said Dean. "Check it out." He got up, grabbing some research from the table. "I mean, Carthage is lit up like a Christmas tree with Revelation omens. And look at this." He pushed some papers at Sam and Angel. "There's been six missing persons reported in town since Sunday. I think the devil's there."

"Okay," said Sam.

"Look, when you think about it…you can't come with," said Dean.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean."

"Look, I go against Satan and screw the pooch, okay. We've lost a game piece. That we can take. But if you're there, then we are handing the devil's vessel right over to him. That's not smart."

"Since when have we ever done anything smart?"

"I'm serious, Sam."

"So am I. Haven't we learned a damn thing? If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it together. Besides, I promised I would look after Angel. How do I keep that promise if I'm not watching your back to make sure you get back to take care of her?"

Dean looked at the floor. "Okay. But we're gonna need help."

* * *

The Impala drove through town, followed by another car. Dean and Sam had their phones out the windows.

"You getting a signal?" asked Sam.

"No, nothing," said Dean. "Nice and spooky." Dean waved the other car up next to him. Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo were inside.

"Place seem a little empty to you?" asked Ellen.

"We're gonna go check out the PD," said Dean. "You guys stay here, see if you can find anybody."

"Okay," said Ellen.

Dean drove off, and Ellen parked her car. Jo got out and turned to see Castiel still sitting in the back seat.

"Ever heard of a door handle?" said Jo.

"Of course I have," said Castiel. Jo turned to see him standing beside her. Castiel looked around the deserted street.

"What is it, Cas?" asked Ellen.

"This town's not empty," said Castiel. "Reapers."

"Reapers?" asked Ellen. "As in more than one?"

"They only gather like this at times of great catastrophe," said Castiel. "Chicago Fire, San Francisco Quake, Pompeii. Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here."

Castiel walked off, glancing at the reapers. Jo and Ellen wandered off to search the buildings. About twenty minutes later, the Winchesters were back.

"Station's empty," said Dean.

"So's everything else," said Jo.

"Have you seen Cas?" asked Ellen.

"What?" said Sam. "He was with you."

"Nope," said Ellen. "He went after the reapers."

"Reapers?" asked Angel.

"He saw reapers?" asked Sam. "Where?"

"Well, kind of everywhere," said Jo.

The five of them headed through the town, shotguns in hand and looked around.

"Well, this is great," said Dean. "Been in town twenty minutes and already lost the angel up our sleeve."

"You think, uh, you think Lucifer got him?" asked Sam.

"I don't know what else to think," said Dean.

"He'll be fine," said Angel. "Uncle Cas is strong." Dean and Sam stopped, turning to look at Angel.

"Uncle Cas?" asked Dean.

"What?" said Angel. "He was around a lot when I was little. I took to calling him Uncle Cas. And besides, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been born."

"How so?" asked Dean.

"He raised you out of hell," said Angel. "If he hadn't done that, I wouldn't be here."

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough."

"There you are," said a female voice. They turned to see a brunette woman standing in the street.

"Do we know you?" called Dean, raising the Colt.

"We go way back," said the woman. "You know, I should have ripped your pretty, pretty face off ages ago."

"Ruby?" asked Dean.

"Try again," said the woman. "Go back further." Dean frowned as she looked at Sam. "Well, I gotta say, it's nice to see you again, Sam. You're much better to look at from the outside."

Sam's eyes widened. "Meg?"

Meg smiled. "Shouldn't have come here, boys."

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you," said Dean.

"Didn't come here alone, Deano," said Meg. Something splashed in a puddle near Meg's feet, and there was growling and barking.

"Hellhounds," growled Dean.

"Yeah, Dean," said Meg. "Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks," said Sam.

"Your call," said Meg. "You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

Dean looked back, and Ellen nodded. "When have you known us to ever make anything easy?"

Meg shook her head. Dean shifted his aim and fired. Blood spurted from the hellhound next to Meg's feet.

"Run!" Sam yelled.

They took off, but a hellhound tackled Dean.

Jo looked back at him. "Dean!"

"Jo, stay back!" Dean yelled.

Jo fired her shotgun in Dean's direction. Ellen and Sam stopped, looking back. Jo kept firing, knocking the hellhound further and further back.

"No!" Angel suddenly yelled. She flung her hand out, using telekinesis to keep a hellhound from tackling Jo from the side. She also got the hellhound off of Dean. "Run!"

The five of them ran into the nearest store. Sam chained the doors shut while Angel and Dean grabbed bags of rock salt, salting the doorway and windows. Dean spotted a radio, and starting fiddling with it.

"How's it going?" Dean asked Sam a half hour later.

"Salt lines are holding up," said Sam.

"Safe for now," said Dean.

"Safer," said Sam. "Trapped like rats."

"Hey, you heard Meg," said Dean. "Her father's here. This is our one shot, Sammy. We gotta take it, no matter what." The gadget in his hand squeaked. "Here we go." He brought the handheld up to his face. "KC5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in."

"KC5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead," Bobby's voice responded.

"Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems."

Bobby sighed. "It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here. Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're fine."

"Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next. Tell me what you got."

"Before he went missing, did Cas say how many reapers?" asked Bobby.

"I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess," said Dean. "Does the number matter?"

"Devil's in the details, Dean," said Bobby.

Ellen tapped Dean on the shoulder, and Dean held the microphone up for her. "Bobby, it's Ellen. The way he was looking, the number of places Castiel's eyes went, I'd say we're talking over a dozen reapers, probably more."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Bobby.

"Nobody likes the sound of that, Bobby, but what—what does that sound like?" asked Dean.

"It sounds like death, son," said Bobby. "I think Satan's in town to work a ritual. I think he's planning to unleash Death."

"You mean, like, as in this dude and taxes are the only sure thing?"

"As in Death. The horseman. The pale rider in the flesh."

"Unleash? I mean, hasn't Death been tromping all over the place? Hell, I've died several times myself."

"Not this guy. This is—this is the angel of death. Big daddy reaper. They keep this guy chained in a box six hundred feet under. Last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat. That's why the place is crawling with reapers. They're waiting on the big boss to show."

"You have any other good news?"

"In a manner of speaking. I been researching Carthage since you've been gone, trying to suss out what the devil might want there. What you just said drops the last piece of the puzzle in place. The angel of death must be brought into this world at midnight through a place of awful carnage. Now, back during the Civil War, there was a battle in Carthage. A battle so intense the soldiers called it the Battle of Hellhole."

"Where'd the massacre go down?"

"On the land of William Jasper's farm."

"Thanks, Bobby. And, how's—"

"She's doing fine. Just put her down for a nap. Nothing wrong."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Just get Lucifer, ya idjit."

Dean hung the radio up. "Now we know where the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt."

"Yeah," said Sam. "We just have to get past eight or so hellhounds and get to the farm by midnight."

"Yeah, and that's after we get Jo and Ellen the hell out of town," said Dean.

"Won't be easy," said Sam.

"What are we, invalids?" said Ellen. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Come on, guys," said Jo. "We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

"Everything we need?" asked Sam.

"To build a bomb, Sam," said Jo.

"No," said Dean. "Jo, no."

"You got another plan?" asked Jo. "You got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there, Dean. They've got all of our scents. Those bitches will never stop coming after you. We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next over. I can wait here with my finger on the button, rip those mutts a new one. Or at least get you a few minutes' head start, anyway."

"No, I—I won't let you," said Ellen.

"This is why we're here, right?" said Jo.

"Guys!" Angel spoke up, silencing them all. "All this talk of self-sacrifice is depressing the hell out of me. Why do you think I'm here?"

Dean looked at her. "You can take them?"

"Compared to the idea of icing the devil in a few hours, this is a piece of cake," said Angel.

"I like it," said Dean. "Let's go."

Angel held her hand out, immobilizing the hellhounds. The five of them raced to the roof, climbing down to the street. Angel flung her hand out again, sending a bright wave of light through the street and killing the hellhounds.

"You're kidding me," said Sam. "It was that easy?"

"You'd be surprised," said Angel.

* * *

Sam, Dean, Angel, Ellen and Jo snuck through the bushes. Dozens of men stood in the field, attention on something in front of them.

"Guess we know what happened to some of the townspeople," said Dean.

"Okay," said Sam.

"Okay," said Dean.

"Last words?" asked Sam.

Dean looked at the four of them for a moment. "I think I'm good."

"Yeah," said Sam. "Me, too."

"Alright, enough with this chick flick," Angel muttered. "We got work to do."

Dean laughed a little. "Here goes nothing."

Sam stood up from the bushes, approaching Lucifer—who was filling a hole with dirt—through the crowd of demons. He readied a shotgun. "Hey!" Lucifer turned, dropping the shovel. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here," said Lucifer. "You know I'd never hurt you. Not really."

"Yeah?" said Angel. "Well, I'd hurt you…so suck it."

Angel spun Lucifer around, slamming her palm to his forehead. Lucifer yelled as his mouth shot open. Angel concentrated, and light began shining out of Lucifer's eyes and mouth. This was her angel powers, but it wasn't enough. Angel winced, straining herself as she employed her psychic powers also. Lucifer began to light up through his chest. His yell grew as the light increased, shooting up into the air. The light diminished, and Lucifer's empty host fell to the ground. Angel collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Angel!" Dean yelled, rushing forward. He pulled her into his arms. "Wake up. Come on, baby girl. Wake up for me."

"Dean," said Sam. Dean looked up to see Sam kneeling next to the guy. "He's still alive. But he's in bad shape."

"Let's get them to Bobby's," said Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Nine

**Sorry for the delay. I've been sitting on this story for the past two days, but they wouldn't let me submit anything until now. Here's the final chapter! Oh, and I threw in some more future story at the end for ya!**

Angel lay on her bed, curled on her side and still unconscious. Sam and Dean took turns watching over her, Sam more than Dean. Dean was somewhat preoccupied with watching over baby Angel. At the moment, Sam sat next to the bed and Dean held the baby as he sat at the door.

Angel began fidgeting under her covers, face twisted in anguish. "Pain…" she muttered. "So much pain…" She let a hand fall over the side of the bed and seemed to be clutching for something.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Dean, coming over to the bed.

"I don't know," said Sam. "Maybe she's sensing someone's pain."

Dean's eyes widened. "Nick."

Sam caught his drift. "Go get him."

Dean placed his daughter in her crib and headed for the bedroom next door. It was this room that they had placed Lucifer's vessel in. Dean grabbed Nick, carrying him into Angel's room. He knelt next to her bed, bringing Nick's torso up to Angel's grasping hand. Angel's hand latched onto Nick's heart and began glowing. As Nick jolted awake in Dean's arms, Angel relaxed into a restful sleep.

"You okay?" asked Dean.

Nick stood up. "Yeah…yeah. Where's—"

"Lucifer?" asked Dean. "He's dead."

"Okay," said Nick.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Sam. Nick nodded. "Why'd you say yes?"

Nick looked down at his feet. "He offered justice…for my family's deaths. But to be honest…I'm not sure. He caught me in a moment of weakness, and I caved."

Sam nodded before heading out to show him the way out of here.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand over Angel's head. Angel sensed her father there and curled towards him. Dean eased her up and into his arms. Angel snuggled up to his chest.

"Dad…" Angel muttered.

"I'm here, Angel," Dean told her, wrapping his arms tighter around her. His heart began beating faster as he watched her sleep. She'd been unconscious for two days now, without a sign of waking up. He wasn't sure how much longer he could just sit here and do nothing.

Angel clutched at his shirt, sensing his worry. "It's okay, Dad…"

Dean's mind flashed to the conversation in the hospital three years ago.

_John smiled at Dean as he stood by his son's hospital bed. "You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be…I'd be wrecked. And you…you'd come up to me and you…you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd…you'd say, 'It's okay, Dad.'" John began crying. "Dean, I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" asked Dean, confused._

"_You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should have been saying that to you. You know, I put—I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy. You took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once. I just want you to know that I am so proud of you."_

Dean looked down at his daughter, eyes blurring. He didn't want his daughter to be burdened like he was.

"Don't, baby girl," said Dean. "You're fine. It's okay, Angel." He kissed her head, smoothing his hands down her arms. "It's okay." Angel shifted in his arms, raising her hand and looking up at Dean. Dean smiled. "Hey."

"Hi," said Angel.

"Welcome back," said Dean.

"Good to be back," said Angel. She looked around at the room, spotting herself in the crib in the corner. "Where is everyone?"

"Sam is helping Nick to get back home—"

"Nick?" asked Angel.

"Lucifer's vessel."

"Is he okay?"

"You, uh…you healed him in your sleep."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you were tossing and turning, saying something like, 'pain,' so we put the pieces together and brought him in here. You healed him. And, uh, Bobby's downstairs entertaining Jo and Ellen."

"Everything alright?" asked Angel, looking up at her father again.

Dean smiled as he hugged her close. "It is now."

"Hey," came a voice at the door.

Dean and Angel looked over at the door to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Nick get home okay?" asked Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam. "Bobby loaned him one of his cars. He's fine. How's everything in here?"

"We're good," said Dean.

"Yep, good," said Angel.

"Good enough for a journey home?" asked Sam. "The sooner, the better, you know."

"You kidding?" asked Angel incredulously. "I need a hamburger and fries before I try anything else. Maybe some pie while I'm at it."

Dean laughed as he let Angel get up. "Like father, like daughter. Pie sounds good."

"Alright, come on, you pigs," said Sam. "My treat."

* * *

"It's a classic, come on," argued Angel.

"True, but it doesn't pack a punch," said Dean.

"Oh, come on, it so does," said Angel.

"Please," argued Dean. "There's no way Kansas beats AC/DC."

"For 'Carry On, My Wayward Son'?" said Angel. "That song is the best ever written!"

"Over 'Thunderstruck'?" said Dean. "Yeah, right."

"Guys," said Sam. They looked over at him on the other side of the booth. "You're two different people with two different tastes in music. Chill."

Angel and Dean laughed a little.

"Does seem kinda stupid, huh?" said Angel.

"Maybe," said Dean. He picked his fork up, looking down at his plate and muttering under his breath. "Still say AC/DC's better."

"Drop it," said Angel. "This is not how I want to spend my last afternoon with my father and uncle." She looked up at them. "Well, not father and uncle, but, you know…you guys."

"You're really leaving today?" asked Dean.

"Of course not," said Angel. They frowned at her. "I'll still be here. You'll still have me…Just not big me."

Dean smiled. "Yeah, of course. I gotta say, though…I will miss you. It's gonna be hard waiting twenty years to see you again."

"Oh, don't worry," Angel told him. "You'll have plenty of fun in those twenty years."

"I'll bet," said Dean.

"You guys done yet?" asked Sam, waiting for them to finish their food.

Angel scooped the last of the whip cream off her plate and shoved it in her mouth. Throwing down her fork, she talked through her full mouth. "Shag ass, guys." She climbed out of the booth and headed out to the Impala.

Dean laughed as he got up, throwing money on the table. He met Sam and Angel out at the Impala. Angel had gathered her things in front of the car. There wasn't much, just a small bag with the past six months of her life in it.

"So…" said Angel.

"So…" said Dean.

"It's been great," said Angel. "Helping you kill the devil and everything."

"You're headed back now?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I probably should," said Angel. "But, uh…" She pulled out a camera. "If you don't mind?"

Dean smiled and nodded. Angel set the camera on the roof of the Impala, setting the timer. She came over to her family, stepping in between Sam and Dean. They smiled as the flash went off, and Angel retrieved her camera, stuffing it into her bag.

"I'll send word somehow that I made it," said Angel. "I mean, who knows if I can actually do it."

"Okay," said Dean. He walked forward, embracing Angel in his arms. "I'll see you soon."

"I love you," Angel muttered into his shoulder.

Dean smiled. "I love you, too."

Angel broke their embrace and headed over to Sam, hugging him as well. She walked back over to her bag, throwing it onto her shoulder.

"I'll see you around," said Angel.

"Bye," said Sam, smiling. Dean raised a hand, waving a small goodbye.

Angel closed her eyes, scrunching up her face in concentration. She suddenly disappeared from in front of them, leaving empty pavement next to the car.

Dean sighed. "Ready to head back to our lives?"

Sam nodded. "Hell, yes."

Dean and Sam got back into the car, and Dean's feet knocked into something.

"What the hell…" muttered Dean. He reached down and pulled an envelope from the floorboard. It was addressed to 'Dean.' "What is this?"

"Maybe Angel's message?" suggested Sam.

Dean opened the envelope, pulling out a small letter and reading it out loud.

"_Dear Dad and Uncle Sammy: I made it back in one piece to the time that I disappeared from…like I never left. Of course, the two of you knew everything that had happened. It was good to see them again, though. I didn't realize how much I'd missed them._

"_I'm writing this letter a year after I got back. I didn't figure out how to send it back by itself until now. But, you know, for you guys, I just left. Dad proposed to Jo a couple days after I got back. They got married December 5, 2034. Uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah had their baby on March 1, 2035. It's a girl: Mary Elizabeth Winchester. She's four months old now. Oh, and…Jo's pregnant. She's three months along, but she looks five. The doctor says it's probably twins. We don't know if it's boys or girls yet, or, you know, a boy and girl._

"_And since you were on my laptop, I assume you found my pictures, which includes pictures of a black-haired stud. His name is Kyle; he's a civilian (who knows about hunting), and we've been dating since I ran into him again on a hunt three years ago. We went to Prom in high school together, but he'd always just been my best friend. You'll probably figure this out from the photo, but…he just proposed last week. I said yes!_

"_I enclosed a picture of everyone. They all send their love. Love you guys!"_

Dean opened the envelope again and pulled the picture out. Angel stood in the middle of the group, holding up her left hand. A gold ring with a diamond on top adorned her ring finger. Next to her stood the black-haired stud named Kyle. He was holding up a written sign that read: "The Winchesters (and Kyle)." Dean stood on Angel's left with a pregnant Jo. She was right; Jo did look far along. Sam, Sarah and Johnny stood on Angel's right. Sarah was holding a laughing baby girl.

"Well, what do you know?" said Dean. "Looks like we got our normal lives after all."

Sam smiled. "Yeah…looks like."

THE END

**I just had to throw in that letter. Their story just wasn't done. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING!**

**Public service announcement!**

I am not quitting fanfiction! I am currently working on printing and binding my current stories for my storage. When I am finished with that, I will work on my stories again.

I will first do a songfic (my first one). Then a season three story. Then a mermaid story. Then Don't You Cry No More 3. Then The Winchester That Wasn't 2. I'm excited about all of them!

I'll see you guys in a few weeks!


End file.
